


同一种恶作剧引发的两种下场-Snarry篇

by Vanish



Series: 同一种恶作剧引发的两种下场 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: April Fool's Day, Fluff, Hogwarts Era, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanish/pseuds/Vanish
Summary: 如题！是为thilbo和snarry两个cp写的愚人节贺文，这篇是snarry篇
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: 同一种恶作剧引发的两种下场 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708399
Kudos: 6





	同一种恶作剧引发的两种下场-Snarry篇

**Author's Note:**

> 如题！是为thilbo和snarry两个cp写的愚人节贺文，这篇是snarry篇

“噢，嗨，金妮！”

匆匆忙忙冲过转角的哈利差点撞上一个人，急欲出口的抱怨在抬头的瞬间生生扭转成了一个有点尴尬的问好。不对，是相当尴尬。正被金妮直直盯着的哈利默默地想道。

“……金妮？”没有得到女孩的回应，哈利硬着头皮又叫了一声，而金妮只是面无表情地看着哈利，看了好一会儿，拳头还攥得紧紧的。哈利不得不时不时瞟她的拳头一眼，生怕她一拳挥过来，格兰芬多魁地奇球队副队长的拳头可不像看上去那么无害。就在哈利打算怎么着都得找个借口溜掉的时候，女孩放弃一般地松了拳头，深吸一口气说道：“哈利，我喜欢你。”

？？？

！！！

受到惊吓的哈利明显地语无伦次起来：“可是……你知道的，我跟……”

“我骗你的。”金妮突然打断他，然后看着茫然的哈利，又补了一句，“愚人节快乐。”说完她咧嘴一笑，擦着哈利的肩膀离开了。

……愚，愚人节？

过了好一会儿哈利才想起来自己本来是要去做什么，可是，如果今天是愚人节的话……哈利突然勾了勾嘴角，转身朝格兰芬多塔楼走去。

抱着相机的科林突然发现自己的相机脱离了自己的怀抱，摇摇晃晃地飘到了半空中。他跳起来想抓，但却总是差那么一点。过了一会儿，相机开始摇摇晃晃地向前飞，科林一边大喊着“我的相机”一边跌跌撞撞地在后面追赶，一直追到了费尔奇的值班室前。相机在费尔奇的门前停了下来，然后在半空上下晃动了几下，似乎在考虑要不要把自己挂在门上。科林的心也跟着它上下颤动着，好在最后相机终于平稳地降到了费尔奇门前。科林急急忙忙地扑过去把相机抓了起来，却把本来就开着一道门缝的门撞开了。他慌得转身就要跑，却发现费尔奇歪在椅子上睡得正香。老看门人一条腿搭在桌子上，另一条腿搭在椅子扶手上，头歪在一边，嘴角还有可疑的水光。科林犹豫了一下，还是忍不住端起相机拍了一张照。拍完照他一低头，发现洛丽丝夫人正严肃地瞪着他，男孩慌忙跑开了。

马尔福带着克拉布和高尔正走在走廊上，一边走一边还在大声嘲笑着他们口中的某个疤头傻瓜。这时一盆水突然从天而降淋了他们一身，三人怒吼着回头，刚好看到皮皮鬼的影子消失在拐角，于是三人怒吼着追了过去。

而追着自己那盆水过来的皮皮鬼表示自己真的很无辜。他似乎碰上了一个跟他有同样爱好的家伙，那他只好再去捉弄其他人咯，穿过一堵墙甩掉那三个斯莱特林的皮皮鬼这么想着，却突然觉得周围的气氛似乎有点不对劲。

“皮皮鬼。”血人巴罗冷得掉渣的声音从他左侧传来，“我看你胆子越来越大了，竟然敢在斯莱特林的长桌上画自画像？”

“什……”不不不，他只是去礼堂晃了一圈，什么也没做。但被巴罗拎走的皮皮鬼似乎失去了说话的机会。

扎比尼正打算好好挑逗一下面前这个选在今天表白的小拉文克劳，却被不知从何而来的番茄酱糊了一脸。女孩尖叫着跑开了。

韦斯莱兄弟正在向低年级的学生推销他们新研发出的假伤番茄酱，功效是抹在身上会有皮开肉绽血肉模糊的逼真效果。

费尔奇扭曲睡姿的照片在学生间偷偷传开了。

潘西在学校里走了很久才在别人的提醒下从自己的背上撕下一张写有“狮子狗”的字条。

罗恩终于下定决心今天要约赫敏去霍格莫德村，然后在“三把扫帚”里表白成功。牵着新上任的女朋友，他分了一点点心去想了一下昨天说要跟哈利表白的妹妹有没有真的去干那件愚蠢的事。相当愚蠢，毕竟哈利有主这件事是他们几个都知道的。

混乱了一天的城堡在傍晚时分才安静下来，最后一件怪事是牙牙扑住一块从天而降的肉块，却在下口的一瞬间咬到了一根木柴。

不远处，斯内普从禁林慢慢地走了出来。一只猫头鹰刚好停在了他的面前。他取下信件，慢慢地打开，扫了一眼，然后突然揉成一团，毫无预警地朝一个方向砸了过去。

“哎哟！”空气中传来一声呼痛声。

意料之中。

斯内普冷笑一声，走了过去，然后以扯着某样东西的姿势回了地窖。

一到地窖，斯内普就嫌弃的把手一甩：“怎么样，玩得还开心？”

哈利掀开隐身衣，讪笑了一下：“还好。”

“有个斯莱特林跟我说公共休息室的沙发被人变成了金红色，马尔福被人泼了一身水，斯莱特林的长桌上被画了一只皮皮鬼，更不用说还有一堆人抱怨走在路上自己的东西飞到了某个奇怪的角落。你真当别人都是傻子，没人猜得出来这是个愚蠢的格兰芬多干的？”

“今天是愚人节，那只是玩笑。”哈利一脸无辜地说。

“我记得今早有说过你下午要来劳动服务。”

“我以为那是个愚人节玩笑。”哈利满不在乎地说道，而斯内普看他的眼神就像在看一个巨怪。

“那这个呢？”斯内普摊开手里的纸团，拍到那张傻笑的脸上。皱巴巴的纸张从哈利脸上滑落，露出上面的一行字：——

“斯内普教授，我仰慕您很久了，希望您今晚能来天文塔一趟。”

“一个邀请，哈？”斯内普扯了扯嘴角，“你以为我不认得你的字？”

“可我是用左手写的。”刚说完哈利就捂住了嘴，然后又忍不住加了一句，“我就想看看你会不会随便赴约。”

斯内普摇了摇头，似乎难以相信竟有人这么愚蠢。会有人给他发邀请？除了这个傻小子？

“很不幸，你左手的字丑得令人印象深刻，如同你的愚蠢一般。”斯内普走到书柜前，抽出了最厚的一本，塞到了哈利怀里，“喜欢天文塔？那你今晚就在那呆一晚吧。为了避免你过于无聊，把这本书抄一遍，用左手。我想喜欢夜游的救世主阁下的照明咒应该用得很好？”

还没来得及求饶，哈利就被推出了地窖，连同他的隐身衣一起。

去他的愚人节吧。天文塔上，哈利右手拿着魔杖照明，左手不停地抄着那本厚的难以置信的魔药制作大全，恨恨地吸了吸鼻子。

那么可怜的哈利到底有没有在天文塔上呆一夜呢？

偶尔，看上去毫无幽默感的魔药教授也会应景的开上一个愚人节玩笑。


End file.
